Letters
by WatchMeSoar
Summary: Letters exchanged between our favorite Duck family. Each chapter will go along with a different episode. Donald will have a bigger presence in this story than he did in the show.
**A/n: I have so many other stories that I should be working on. Not to mention schoolwork. However, this is more for cathartic purposes at this point than the final product, so take it as it is, I guess.**

 **I don't own any of the Disney Ducks.**

Dear Boys,

The Navy sure is exciting, and things are really beginning to look up for me! In fact, Admiral Grimitz has taken a personal interest in me, and has assigned me to do some dangerous jet fighter work.

I hope you are all well. I'll write again soon.

Love,

Uncle Donald

III

Dear Unca Donald,

We're glad you like the Navy so much! It sounds so cool and exciting! Do you think you'll be one of those famous war heroes? That would be amazing!

Still, we miss you Unca Donald. Unca Scrooge doesn't like us very much. His butler Duckworth seems okay, even it he is a little stuffy.

You'll be home for Christmas, right? It wouldn't be the same without you here.

Love,

Huey, Dewey, and Louie

III

Dear Boys,

I should be home for Christmas, but you all know that my duty comes first right now. I wish I could give you a better answer than that. If I'm not there I'll make sure Daisy knows what to get for you three.

Don't pay your Uncle Scrooge any mind. He's just grumpy and doesn't know how to interact with decent people. Of course he likes you, just give him time to warm up to having company.

I miss you too, boys.

Love,

Uncle Donald

III

What have you done to my boys to make them think you don't like them? I know they're a handful, but they're just kids, Scrooge. Show them a little compassion.

If you make them feel bad about being there with you, so help me, I'll fly myself back there and you'll get _such_ an earful.

Donald

III

Dear Unca Donald,

Don't worry, we understand. Just, when you're telling Daisy what to buy, make sure you wish _her_ a Merry Christmas too.

Still…could you at least say you'll try?

Unca Scrooge said something about boarding school earlier. So, I guess we'll tell you if our mailing address changes.

We really miss you, Unca Donald.

Love,

Huey, Dewey, and Louie

III

Dear boys,

Don't mind him, he's only joking. Sometimes people say things they don't mean to get a point across. Be that as it may, please don't do anything that would annoy him any more than usual.

And thanks so much for monitoring my relationship with Daisy. Rest assured, I've been doing pretty well with it since before you boys could even talk, so I think I've got it.

Of course I'll try to be there.

Miss you.

Love,

Uncle Donald

III

 _Boarding school,_ Scrooge? Write me back, dammit.

Donald

III

Dear Unca Donald,

You wouldn't believe what we did! It was so cool!

So first, we almost broke some stuff in Unca Scrooge's museum, and that made him really mad, and we think he was _actually_ going to send us to boarding school.

But then these burglars broke into the Money Bin and Unca Scrooge's candy factory and there was this guy with a trench coat and bombs, but we beat them! Us and Unca Scrooge totally kicked their butts!

We think things are okay now, Unca Donald. It looks like Unca Scrooge has warmed up to the idea of having company, just like you said he would.

We still miss you Unca Donald, but don't worry about us too much. Things are looking up!

Love,

Huey, Dewey, and Louie

III

Dear boys,

It's good to hear that you're on better terms with your Uncle Scrooge. What'd I tell ya? He just needed to get to know you.

Seems like you're having some pretty big adventures over there. I can tell that you boys have it under control, but please be careful. Don't go anywhere without you're Uncle. And no more bombs. At all.

And please tell me if anything like this happens again. Not that I'm worried, but it's just the kind of thing I need to know, alright?

Miss you too, boys. Say hello to Scrooge for me.

Love,

Uncle Donald

III

SCROOGE

I just got a letter from the boys saying something about robbers and break-ins? And bombs? Tell me what's happening!

Are you putting my boys in danger, Scrooge? I trusted you with them, I need to know that they're safe, and if you're letting them wander around alone enough for them to stumble onto heists and BOMBERS then I have a serious issue with this arrangement. Regular explosions are the exact reason I didn't leave them with Ludwig, but now I'm rethinking that decision.

Write me back, you old miser.

Donald

III

Donald,

Calm down, lad, the boys are fine.

You'll forgive me for not writing you back sooner. I had a lot of work to do, both business related and familial. I'm afraid I'm not used to managing both at once.

I didn't appreciate being saddled with three children on short notice, Donald, and in the time shortly after your departure I didn't bother trying to hide that. However, I'd like to say that the lads and I have found common ground and I find myself appreciating their company.

They are welcome in my home. Don't doubt that.

Best wishes to you and your endeavors in the Navy. I do hope you'll be able to make it home for Christmas.

Regards,

Scrooge McDuck


End file.
